


A Shocking Tale of Sophocles

by MrWoofles



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Action, Adult Content, Adventure, Age Difference, Age Play, Alternate Reality, Alternate society, Anal, Anime/Manga - Freeform, Aroused, Belly, Bestiality, Betrayal, Bisexual, Bondage, Booty, Bound, Breeding, Buff - Freeform, Bukkake, Camp, Camping, Cave, Character Development, Chubby, Cock Worship, Consensual, Corruption, Cuckolding, Cum Bath, Cumshot, Dark, Deep Thrust, Deep throat, Discipline, Domination/submission, Dominatrix, Ears, Electricity, Emotional, Epic, Erection, Experience Play, Eyes, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fatty - Freeform, Fear, Feline, Fellatio, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Fighting, Fingering, First Time, Fondling, Forced Sex, Fucking, Gay, Grin - Freeform, Hard-on, Harem, Harsh, Hentai, Heterosexual, Homosexual, Horror, Hospital, House - Freeform, Humor, Hypnosis, Inserting, Interspecies, Kidnapping, Knot, Legs, Light Bondage, Light D/s, M/F, M/F/F, M/M, M/M/F/F, M/M/M, M/M/M/M, Male - Freeform, Male/Male, Mammal - Freeform, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mating, Messy, Mild Abuse, Milking, Multi, Multiple Species, Muscle, Muscles, Mythological Creature, Nintendo - Freeform, Nudity, Omnisexual, Oral, Orgasm, Orgy, Other - Freeform, Pain, Pansexual, Penetration, Pet, Pikachu - Freeform, Plot Development, Plumper, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokephilia, Precum, Premature Ejaculation, Pseudo-Rape/NC, Quadruped, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rat, Riding, Rough Sex, Sad, Seduction, Sex, Sheath - Freeform, Size Difference, Smile, Suggestive, Tailhole, Teeth, Telepathy, Tragedy, Unconciousness, Uncut, Various Species, Violence, Violence (Not In Yiff), Vulva - Freeform, Yiffy, Zoophilia, abs, androgynous, ass worship, bareback, barefoot, blowjob, boy - Freeform, bulge, cock - Freeform, cum, cumming, deep penetration, dick - Freeform, equine, explicit - Freeform, feathers - Freeform, fight, flirtation, ghost - Freeform, handjob, hooves, light nudity, m/m/m/f, male/female - Freeform, mild violence, mountain, mouse - Freeform, n/c, naked, nc, plump, pokeball, pony - Freeform, presenting, rough, size queen, slave - Freeform, sleeping, straight - Freeform, sub, tail, tongue, vagina, yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWoofles/pseuds/MrWoofles
Summary: With the new Pokemon League being set up in Alola, Sophocles decides to set up a new project to welcome all the new electric pokemon with his device.[Extreme Content]





	A Shocking Tale of Sophocles

Sophocles, Soffy to his friends, trekked to the top of Mount Lanakila from the nice comfortable observatory where he performed most of his duties as a trainer. The vicious winds whipped at him mercilessly as the trainer tightened his bright yellow jacket around his body. Soffy's brown eyes gleamed with pleasure as he gazed out from the hood of his jacket. Even with his chubby build and pudgy stomach, the cold of Mount Lanakila along with its vicious winds made even the hardiest trainers bundle. His stomach growled as he approached the radio tower that was built just off of the beaten path near the very highest point of Mount Lanakila. Just below this radio tower was the building that would become the Alolan Pokemon League and that was the very reason that Soffy was out there.

 

Soffy entered the radio tower with the banshee shrieks of wind howling outside as he closed the door, the moment the door slammed shut he leaned against it while sliding down the cool metal onto the tile floor. The pouch in the center of his jacket moved with a soft squeaking noise. Soffy smiled before reaching into his pouch and removing a spherical pokemon with white underbelly that flowed into a gray back fur that was dotted with yellow and brown overcoat in the shape of triangle patches. Soffy gave the Togedemaru a gentle kiss on its nose before setting the female down on the ground.

 

"It's a good thing that I left the heat on, right?" Soffy said with a grin but his pokemon moved over to the scattered electronics leading to the thermostat, she gave knob a quick flick of her long tail to turn the temperature up several more degrees.

 

"Toge... You know that is coming out of my pay as captain right?" Soffy chuckled as the Pokemon gave a wiggle of its ears before flicking the temperature even higher. "Better."

 

Sophocles reached over to a pile of wires and batteries before starting immediately on his task, with the howling of the wind on the windowless radio tower. He wanted to finish his task before the grand opening of the Alolan League and his own Electric Festival which already had several hundred electric type trainers and even some gym leaders from other regions showing off their pokemon all over Ula'ula Island. While Soffy himself wasn't much for the social spot light, he enjoyed creating fun experiences for others just as much as he enjoyed building machines the Electric Festival would be a perfect blend of both.

 

"Ok I think we are nearly done Toge, I'm going to turn on the machine, I want to see if the Radio waves will have work on both dual types and pure electric types," Sophocles said while tossing out his pokeballs, one after another until five pokemon stood before him in total. "When this is done every electric type on the island will feel a pleasant charge throughout their bodies."

 

A Vikavolt appeared it's eyes darting around curious before the creature immediately affixed itself to the wall before letting out a pleasant drone as its eyes scanned around the room, near the Vikavolt floated a Magnezone which made no sound other than the passive hum of its metal body coursing with electricity. The next pokemon to appear was an Alolan Golem, the rock-like male sniffed briefly before scratching it's belly in curiosity, the soft sparking of its electrified claws against its rock-like belly was comforting for Soffy to watch. The last of his team to appear from its ball was the tallest member; an Electivire with a large grin on his ape-like face. The pokemon reached over to give Soffy a friendly poke on the human's belly with it's tails which caused Soffy's orange hair to stand on end.

 

"Ok!" Soffy shouted excitedly, his favorite part of playing around with new technology was the very first use of it. He walked over to a small rubber lever and placed his hand on it, and turned to his pokemon with a grin. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the greatest invention since the pokedex. The good vibes generator version 0.1!"

 

Soffy watched as his Golem and Electivire clapped politely. He never trained them to do so but the fact his pokemon appreciated his work always made him blush in response. Soffy pulled down the lever with small grunt, the device could probably use a bit of oil in the future. Soffy and his pokemon watched as the device hummed to life. Lights illuminated along the walls as the various tools that made up the device came to life, and the tower on top of the building let out a soft hum... which rose into a keening wail.

 

"Well it's a bit louder than I expected but the sound should be nearly silent off the mountain and the effect should be-," Soffy turned around to notice that his Togedemaru was affectionately rubbing on his leg. "I guess you are enjoying the effect, Toge?" 

 

Soffy reached down to pet Toge but the pokemon put her small paws around his index finger. He watched as she took his finger into her mouth, she was careful to avoid biting him as she sucked his finger. Soffy was unnerved as her gaze never left his eyes while she gave a sultry squeal as she took the finger as deeply as the second joint. Soffy's attention was pulled from the strange actions of his Togedemaru by a sudden pulling at his jacket sleeve.

 

The Electivire was tugging at Soffy's sleeve. As he turned to face the large pokemon, the ape-like pokemon was smiling at him with a small amount of drool trailing from the side of his mouth. Soffy didn't think much of it till he noticed that the pokemon was sporting a thin pink shaft that ended in a deep purple tip. Sophocles jerked his sleeve away from the pokemon before moving away from the strange situation his pokemon seemed to be drawing him into, just before he backed into something hard and solid.

 

"Gaoora." The Golem growled affectately before using its small clawed arms to hold the trainer, the Golem's head pressed against his back before biting the hood of his jacket and twisting violently to tear the hood along with most of the jacket apart, leaving nothing more than bright yellow sleeves still attached to Soffy.

 

"What's gotten into all of you...?" Soffy immediately turned to the controls of his device, his heart sank as he watched his Magnezone press it's magnets into the side of the device before powerful arcs of electricity flowed from the pokemon into the device. The wailing noise increased as his pokemon shivered in response, their attention focused on him under the amplified effects of the device. 

"C-Come on guy's, it's me... Your Trainer." Sophocles said with a nervous fear crawling up his spine. he yelped as the Electivire's hand lashed out with enough force that Soffy could feel the wind as he managed to stumble backward and land on his butt.

 

The moment he hit the ground he shivered. He was going to be killed by his pokemon? The idea felt wrong in his mind as he felt something thump against his belly knocking him flat. Soffy screamed in blind panic but noticed that Togedemaru walked along his belly while rolling down to his chest. Behind her his Electivire's tails slipped under his shirt trailing up until the tail came to rest at his nipples. Soffy gasped as a small shock hit both of his nipples at the same time. The human arched his back in response to the stimulation which caused his legs to kick out. The Electivire grabbed his pant legs with a husky growl before pulling on the fabric.

 

"Lemme go!" Sophocles shouted but his words were quickly muffled as Toge decided that his mouth made a better spot to sit on. Mid-shout Sophocles' exposed tongue managed to lick the underside of his pokemon. Before he could protest he was flipped over till he rested on his belly. The pokemon behind him let out a frustrated growl before he felt the strong hands of the Electivire grab the seat of his pants and pull with it's impressive strength, the fabric stood no chance against the strength of the level sixty one pokemon. Sophocles could feel the warm air flowing over his exposed butt, before he could even attempt to struggle he felt the heavy weight of his Vikavolt landing on his back.

 

The human shivered as his gameboy patterned briefs were ripped opened just as quickly, Sophocles' panicked mind managed to feel angry that those were the only briefs that matched his favorite shirts. Such thoughts were pushed away as he felt something long and slick moving between his large rump. He turned his head to to see a large green tentacle-like organ coming from his Vikavolt. Soffy began to squirm in to attempt to drive off the large Vikavolt but the ironclad grip of his Electivire prevented him from doing more than wiggling futility.

 

The Vikavolt let out a low drone as it's long twin shafts trailed from its body into Soffy's plump backside, the moist organ slowly gushed a pale fluid along his exposed crack while the other organ pushed its way into his soft rectum. Soffy tried to struggle but he noticed that that his hands were being gripped by the rocky claws of his Golem lifting him up. Soffy stood suspended between his Golem and his Electivire and the human could smell the strong earthen scent coming from the Golem. Soffy stared in confusion as between the Golem's leg extended a long length of rock that was smooth and in the shape of a cylinder with a bulbous tip. Soffy flinched as the tip gave a soft hum of charged electricity that made him shiver. Thinking quickly Soffy looked up at the Golem but only met with his prickly chest.

 

"Hey uh... big guy. That's going to hurt me really bad if you touch me with that." Soffy said breaking out in a cold sweat. The golem gave a soft growl and the long bit of stone started to dim along the yellow colored stones that lined its length like veins in a human being. Soffy's relief was quickly turned into horror as the Golem slammed the length into his face, the hardness felt like someone slapped him with a bat. 

Soffy tried to figure out how to get the Golem to let him go but his attention quickly shifted as he felt something pressing hard against his backside. The Vikavolt let out a shrill cry as it forced both of the twin tentacle-like organs into his anus with a forceful thrust of its abdomen. Soffy tried to clench his muscle and clench his teeth to keep from crying out but the slime coated shaft hurt as they slid into his body. his discomfort grew as the Vikavolt's cries became louder, and Soffy's stomach churned as the Vikavolt released a thick slimy liquid into his body. The warm liquid flowed into his body forcefully as if he was plugged into a hose.

 

Soffy felt the weight of the Vikavolt lift off of his body, and strong hands grabbed at his rear. The muscular grip of his Electivire sent a chill down his spine. The Electivire released his legs but its hands firmly kneaded on his rump, the feeling of the masculine pokemon's hands rubbing through the seat of his pants. The hot breath of the Electivire felt strange against the cooling liquid sliding down the seat of his pants which stained his already partially ripped pants. 

"Let me-OOF." Soffy tried to protest but felt the musky length of the Golem push into his mouth once again. Soffy's orange hair stood on end as the soft current of the Golem's penis flowed through him. His body tensed in response. The Electivire behind him gave a pleased guttural growl before pressing his shaft against Soffy's hole, Soffy tried to work the thick rocky shaft out of his mouth to try to plead with his pokemon but every movement he made was matched by the Golem.

 

The Electivire pushed his shaft against the opening in Soffy's pants, his long simian-like penis pressed against Soffy's large rear. The creature made vicious jabs against the human's body, his cock was sliding on the liquid left behind by Soffy's Vikavolt so the rubbing felt less painful than he expected. The Electivire gave a frustrated growl as he slammed his hips against the large bottom, each slap of their hips caused Sophocles' ass to jiggle.

 

Soffy was silently praying that the pokemon behind him would give up as the slapping continued. The Electivire paused before giving a grunt to the Togedemaru, even in the addled state of his pokemon they deferred to Toge for help. Soffy's felt the small pokemon hop on his back as it walked to the split in his pants, the quills on its back were extended from its own charge. He could feel more holes being ripped into his already torn jacket.

Toge rested on the top of his split and gazed down, she was horny as well and all of the males were having their own fun without her. She gave a soft series of cries before hopping off the human, the Electivire paused as if trying to understand her words. The idea the Togedemaru gave him, he growled to the Golem and they shared a nod.

Soffy sighed in relief as the rocky cock exited his mouth, he yelped as his body was quickly flipped on his back. His stomach jiggled from the rough treatment, he tried to push the golem away from him but there was no chance of him moving the over six hundred pound pokemon as it shoved its cock back into his mouth. Soffy whimpered in protest as the pokemon started rocking its body against his face, it's hard underside scraping against his cheeks while the current ran through him.

 

The Electivire curled Soffy's legs as the rip in his pant stretched even further. His husky bottom tore the set of his pant till both of his cheek were completely exposed to the air. The thunderbolt pokemon gave a smile as he could see the exposed hole barely hidden between the flabby human's cheeks. The Electric pokemon gave a pleased growl while bracing himself before shoving his cock between Soffy's thighs. The sudden warmth around his pink cock and the muffled squeal of his trainer sent shivers down Electivire's spine.

 

Toge jumped on top of Soffy's belly. Even with the savage trusting going on she manage to keep her balance. She carefully leaned down to take a bite of his shirt, the small pokemon held the gameboy printed shirt tightly before curling into a ball and spinning. The shirt came off with a loud rip as she coiled it around herself, her spines ripped out of the ball of cloth as she destroyed the shirt with a soft burst of electricity. Toge gazed down at her trainer with lust in her beady little eyes. Only the ripped-sleeve jacket remained on his body. 

 

Toge turned her attention to the exposed nipples on her trainers body as she scampered across his vibrating belly. The wet slaps of the Electivire between his legs combined with the wet gurgles of the Golem's cock going in and out Soffy's mouth drove her wild. The sheer weight of Soffy's body made his chest resemble that of a female with almost B-cup breasts. Toge placed her paws on the sides of the mound of flesh. She gave a rough nibble on the nipple, she felt Soffy flinch under her before he gave a soft gasp from the cock in his mouth.

 

Soffy wriggled from the stimulation. The cock in his asshole was the most painful part. For every struggle he gave both of the male pokemon would increase their tempo. Soffy stopped struggling as the Eletrivire held his legs in a tight grip as the long cock slammed into his asshole. The soft pulsing of the current inside of his body felt... pleasant, between the pain of the thrusting. Soffy's hands tried to push the Togedemaru off of his chest but she would simply shocked his hands away with an annoyed squeak.

 

Soffy flinched in fear as the Golem gave a loud roar from his rocky throat, a thick liquid with the consistency of sand poured into his throat. The horrid taste of salt and oil flowed into his throat even as he thrashed to get his mouth from the large pokemon but the Golem pressed his pelvis against Soffy's mouth so hard that the boy was afraid he might suffocate. The thick substance wormed its way down his gullet like old cough medicine and the feeling left a numbing sensation on his tongue.

 

The Golem took a few steps back and slid against the wall before sitting down with a contented huff. Soffy took the moment to sit up and attempt to push the Electivire off of him, the pokemon gave a growl but Soffy wasn't strong enough to even budge his pokemon. A low humming noise drew his attention to the Magnezone that was descending toward him, a chill rose up his spine. The Magnezone's eye focused on Sophocles as its magnet-like limbs pointed at him.

 

"No stop! Magnezone, I am your trainer! It's me, Soff-!" Soffy couldn't finish his sentence as he was hit by a paralyzing bolt, the strike itself was painless but he could felt his entire frame stiffen.

 

The metal zipper of his barely attached coat floated up along with Togedemaru, his coat ripped apart as all the metal in his jacket floated toward the Magnezone. The Magnezone paid no attention to the Electivire who continued to thrust inside of the human. The room became illuminated by small sparks arcing from the yellow top of the metal pokemon, a single arc managed to hit the Electivire who tensed in a guttural growl. The arc darted to Toge who clinched in a pleasurable ecstasy as droplet's of her own juices dripped down on Soffy's face.

 

The current bounced from Togedemaru before hitting Soffy in the chest painlessly, he couldn't even move but the current felt strange... as if it had a life of its own. The feel passed through his body until it came to rest in his crotch, he could feel his nerves tighten. His sphincter muscles clamped around Electivire's dick so tightly that the ape-like pokemon gave a soft growl, the sudden rush of pleasure through Soffy's body was punctuated with an involuntary orgasm. He came in tandem with his Electivire.

 

Soffy watched as the Electivire slump back with a happy growl, he curled down to used his massive tongue to lick the semen off his cock. Soffy tried to move but his Magnezone gave him another soft shock that caused his prostate to clench, the crotch of his pants started to darken as another load stained his pants. He couldn't even work his jaw to protest as the Magnezone fire shot after shot at him, the strange electrical stimulation continued for several minutes until the Magnezone let out a soft whirring noise. The pokemon released his magnetic hold on Togedemaru dropping her on the floor with a metallic thump.

 

Soffy lay on his back dazed, the feeling of afterglow was pushed aside in the fear of his pokemon recovering. Once the paralysis wore off, he quickly roll to his feet as his eyes scanned the pokemon. They were resting but even in their rest they continued to grope themselves while staring at him with lust in their eyes. Soffy back toward the door nervously, he steeled himself as his mind raced for a solution. He couldn't get to the switch with all the pokemon near him, he would need some of his supplies from home but he knew he could fix it. Soffy paled as the Electivire stood up, it's bright pink penis slowly rising out of it's shaft.

Sophocles immediately opened the door behind him, the vicious winds of Mount Lanakila felt like blades against his exposed skin. He ran out of the radio tower without caring of his current lack of protective clothing, it was better than having his pokemon rape him again. He ran through the snow covered path frantically, he ran straight through a turn in the road, he slipped on a frozen rock before tumbling down the mountain. The boy tumbled for what felt like hours as every bit of frozen surface he managed to grab just slipped out of his grip until he landed with a thump on a stone shelf that lead to a cave mouth.

 

Soffy quickly got out of the snow pile that formed around his body as the wind whipped painfully at his skin. He could feel warm air coming from the cavern behind him as the wind let out a low howling moan. Soffy weighed his options as he looked off the edge of the entrance. The rest of the way down was a sheer drop that would probably send the chubby teen plummeting to his death. Soffy hugged his arms to his naked chest as he turned to go further into the cavern, the sound of softly bubbling water ....

 

Soffy kept his shoulder to the wall to guide his way through the cavern till he walked into a brightly illuminated opening. In the center of the room was a Incineroar sitting with its legs in a small pool of water that ran deeper into the cavern. Around the Pokemon were various trainers' backpacks and empty bottles of potion. The pokemon turned to Soffy with a low growl. 

 

"Woah woah. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just trying to get back to my lab. Is there a way out?" Soffy said.

 

The Incineroar smiled before shaking its head, it grabbed a backpack before tossing it into the water. The creature pointed as the backpack floated down the water, once it went deeper into the cavern the entire hallway illuminated as the sound of loud chittering coupled with dozens of flashes startled the human.

 

"Ok... So not that way. Maybe we could jump down the side while I ride your back?" Soffy offered, "If I get to my house I can fix this."

 

The Incineroar gave a guttural laugh before pulling it's leg out of the water, the leg was bound with a bunch of backpack handles between two large rocks in a makeshift cast. The pokemon pointed to Soffy before making a gesture to it's stomach as it slowly spread out it's clawed hands. The pokemon chuckled before gripping it's leg in pain as it continued to laugh and mewl in pain.

 

"I get it. I'm a little heavy, but we can't stay here. What will we eat?" Soffy said.

The pokemon pointed to a small pile of bones in the corner, most of them were charred and small shaped like Pikachu and Mareep. Soffy gulp fearfully but moved to the exit of the cavern, further down in the water was a large number of Pikachu with a pair of Rattata. Soffy gazed on in horror as the pokemon took turn mounting the pokemon, any attempts that the Rattata made to fight back was stopped with a paralyzing strike from the pikachu's. Soffy noticed a bright light in the room before his eyes were drawn to a human female passed out in a corner, an Ampharos mounting her unconscious form with drool dripping from it's crazed expression.

 

"We have to save her!" Soffy said to the Incineroar, the pokemon responded by tossing a purse at him.

 

Sophocles looked through the bag and noticed a picture of the female trainer, the Incineroar, the Ampharos, and a Pikachu standing front of New Bark Town Laboratory. "That is your trainer?" Soffy asked while staring at the Incineroar as it nodded with a solemn gaze.

 

"I can probably help her but I'll need to you do something." Soffy said still gazing at the crowd before his eyes wandered to the small river that split the cavern in two. The walls near him were covered in scorch marks that were probably from the fire-type sitting with its legs in the spring.

 

The Incineroar tilted its head in curiosity before nodding slowly. It reached into one of the bags and pulled out a pair of pants before tossing it to Soffy. The human gazed down at the pair of female pants that he couldn't fit a single leg through. Soffy smirked at the gesture but turned his focus on the pokemon beyond the mouth of the spring.

 

"Heat up the pool and don't stop till I tell you too." Soffy heard the roar behind him as the water near him started to bubble. With the coldness outside and further in the cave, the mist started to rise from the water rapidly, the rutting pokemon below paid little attention to the steam clouding around them. Soffy had memorized where the girl and the Rattata were as the steam obscured everything, so he swallowed his fear and charged into the mist making sure to keep his path as straight as possible.

 

The glow of the ampharos helped Soffy trace his location as he felt around for the hands of the girl, the moment he felt her hands he latched his hands around her and turned to run as fast as he could. He heard the furious braying of the Ampharos behind him which only spurred him to run even faster. He didn't care that he was dragging the girl by her arm as he ran up the incline. He misjudged the distance slipped toward the boiling pool. He released the girl safely but before he could fall into the scalding water, a powerful hand gripped his and tossed him across the pool with his own inertia.

 

The mist started to lower as he could see that the girl was safe in the Incineroar's other arm, the pokemon regarded the girl with an apologetic look. The girls' eyes fluttered slightly and she slumped against the Incineroar before uttering a single sentence. "Pascha, I knew you would save me."

 

Soffy smiled, "I still have to get out of here, can you keep her safe?" Soffy said as the Incineroar snorted dismissively and flicked a thumb to the pile of bones to the side. The pride of helping another human swelled in his chest but his thoughts quickly shifted to why all of this was happening.

 

"Pascha was it? can you do that again. I'm going to go ahead and when I fix this I'll send help ok?" Soffy gave a thumbs up even with his ass cheeks hanging out of his pants and his upper body completely nude.

 

Pascha nodded and started to cause her legs to heat up as the water boiled. Soffy turned around before feeling a soft smack against his butt, the strike cause his exposed rump to jiggle. The laughter of the pokemon could be heard even when he couldn't see her face. Soffy hopped across to the other side of the stream and charged down the hallway. He just had to get past the pokemon clogging the hallway, he crossed his arms over his face before running as fast as he could.

 

Soffy felt no resistance as he started running, he passed what he thought was the pokemon's camp site but the sudden feeling of warm water dripping on him surprised him as part he ran right into the open with a rain cloud filling the roof of the cavern. Standing in the dripping cavern in front of him was the Ampharos, the same pokemon glared at soffy with drool dripping down its muzzle. Soffy notice that the a female Pikachu leaped on the Ampharos with a soft coo. the Ampharos gave a soft noise before sitting down on his rump. The Pikachu started to slowly lick along his shaft in sensual excitement.

 

Soffy took his opportunity and bolted past the pair. Neither of them even flinched as he charged past them. Without the light of the Ampharos and the sweltering steam Soffy slowed down while keeping his shoulder against the wall. Without the fabric of the seat of his pant or underwear every step caused his cheeks to rub against each other. The substance from the Vikavolt moistened as it dripped from it. The winding of the cave finally gave way to a bit of light.

 

Soffy took a step into the light and immediately slipped on the water slicked stone, he tumbled into a pool of warm water with a loud splash. Soffy quickly pulled himself out of the water with a gasp. Soffy could feel the warm sun on his back. He was wet, he was uncomfortable, but he was safe from the denizens of the cave.

 

Soffy traveled along the wood, silently thankful that the lower parts of the island were hotter than that mountain top. Every rustle of grass made him shiver as he expected any one of the affected pokemon to pounce on him from the woodlands. The young captain stepped through the forest as carefully as he could but his shoes squelched with each step.

 

A scream broke the silence as a large pink creature rushed at Sophocles with enough force to send the trainer onto his back. The pokemon tumbled over the prone human back to its feet to continue running as fast as it's little legs could take it. Soffy stood up only to be laid flat on his back once again by a paw.

 

A squeak drew his attention as a pikachu climbed on his belly. The pikachu gazed down at him before leaning back to fire a small bolt of electricity into the air. The sound of the woods coming to life around him stirred Soffy to bolt upright, he had to move quickly. The pikachu rolled off his belly as he got up and turned to run. Soffy only managed to take a few steps before the pikachu leapt to grab his large rump. Sophocles winced as he felt the smaller pokemon's claws dig into his cheeks but he was too focused on escaping the electric pokemon's companions.

 

Soffy managed to get to the edge of the forest to the street, his heart leapt for joy. The trainer's joy was short lived as the pikachu still attached to him let out a painful crackle of electricity that caused his legs to go limp. There he was, just a few steps away from civilization, on his belly with his ass hanging out from his torn pants and a pikachu.

 

"Chee!" "Cha!" The two squeaks came from in front of him as he lifted his head to regard the pokemon in front of him. A Plusle and a Minun slapped their paws together in happiness as they regarded him. The Minun walked up to his face before using its' paws to force his mouth open while the Plusle saunter up to him with a small pink erection pointed at him.

 

"No don't do this! I can help you, just let me get to my house and I'll fix you." Soffy pleaded as he felt the warm and wet tongue of the pikachu next to him. 

 

Soffy attempted to stand but felt a large weight on his back, "Grrrrrr...." The deep guttural growl made Soffy's hair stand on end as he gazed out of the corner of his eyes to see a large blue paw to his side with a tuft of yellow fur surrounding it. A manectric... The knowledge of what was standing over him spurred him into action. The chubby captain rolled to the side as hard as he could knocking the Manectric down while tossing the pikachu off of him as well.

 

Climbing to his feet, Soffy attempted to run before he felt the Manectric pulling at his belt of his shorts. The Manectric wrenched its' head to the side in an attempt to pull Soffy to the ground, The loud pop as his belt buckle opened from the force was nothing compared to the loud tearing noise as his pants tore open. Soffy couldn't take another step as the Plusle leapt at his crotch before grabbing hold of his pubic hair, the pokemon let out a small squeak and before sparking it's cheeks in an implied threat.

 

Soffy stopped moving immediately, as much as he wanted to run the idea of being shocked on his crotch was too much to bear. He could see the ears of the Pulsle wiggling just below his gut, Soffy slowly sat down... he didn't want to scare the smaller pokemon into hurting him.

 

"Come on..." Soffy said, "I don't have time for this..."

 

The Manectric padded around to face Soffy his teeth bared in a snarl, the thick blue cock with a purple veins bobbed under his body as he regarded the human that dared run from him. A squeak caught their attention as both of them looked down to regard the Minun. The Minun talked to the salivating Manectric while the Plusle moved under Soffy's belly fat to join his counterpart. Soffy debated trying to run but unlike his own team these pokemon weren't as consumed by their lusts, maybe he could use them to make it to his house safely.

 

The Manectric gave an annoyed sigh before gently pushing Soffy onto his back with a paw. The Plusle and Minun cheered with a small bit of sparks before the pikachu approached, who simply bent over the Minun and mounted him without any warning. Soffy tired to sit up but the Manectric loomed over him as it lowered its crotch to his face. Soffy could tell what the Manectric wanted as the small tip of blue penis rubbed against his face in excitement. His thoughts went back to how calm his team became after he... served their needs. Soffy reluctantly opened his mouth against the poking member. He could smell a gamey canine scent on the cock that made him wrinkle his nose as the salty tasting member slid into his throat.

 

The Plusle was torn between cheering for the Manectric or his Minun friend who was screaming out in blissful happiness. The sexual atmosphere around the Plusle made him turn to the human, the two chunky legs were splayed out leaving a set of egg sized testicles with a thick flaccid cock drooped over them. The Pokemon scampered along Soffy's legs before sitting on his crotch just above his cock. Plusle grasped the penis in it's arms, his small size required him to use both hand keep it steady.

 

Soffy flinched as he felt something warm covering his cock, the feeling of the dull teeth carefully avoiding scratching him. Soffy moaned softly feeling the suction on his cock, he didn't know which pokemon was doing it but it made his own time with the canine cock less painful. Soffy didn't know the first thing about trying to give oral sex but an idea came to his mind. Soffy felt the pokemon working on his cock start to rub its paws up and down his shaft he mirrored the same action on the Manectric, His hand reached up to gently stroke the base of the shaft through the sheath. the pokemon tensed in his grip before thrusting faster.

 

Soffy felt the cock expanded in his mouth as the Manectric slowed its' pace. The Pokemon stepped backward and before letting out a whine that would almost be cute if it wasn't for the saliva and pre-come dripping from its' shaft.

 

"Are we done?" Soffy said hopefully but a small part of him wondered if he could have brought the pokemon to completion. He savagely pushed such thoughts out of his head as he sat up, the Manectric whine slowly became a growl.

 

"What!?" Soffy said holding his hands out, "I'm not trying to fight. I am just trying to get back to my house so I can fix you." He fought down the urge to moan as the Plusle suckled at his shaft. There was an audible pop as the Plusle disgorged itself from the cock, the Plusle stepped back till he could look Soffy in his eyes.

 

The Plusle immediately dropped to all fours before making an adorable noise that Sophocles assumed was a moan. The pokemon continued to mime the act of being mounted before standing up and pointing to Soffy with a paw then the Manectric. Soffy got a point immediately before swallowing nervously. The larger pokemon wanted to mount him..

 

"Well you let me go if I do?" Soffy spoke a little louder to keep his voice over the rutting of the Minun and the Pikachu. The pair had switched roles, the Pikachu was on it's as the Minun squeaked with each thrust.

 

The Manectric nodded with a canine-like smile on his face, he watched as the human slowly rolled to his hands and knees. The Manectric walked behind him and gazed at the human's butt, the view reminded him of a small snorlax but the size and color reminded him of a Ponyta. The Manectric hopped on the back of the human before thrusting. He could feel his cock sliding against the soft human flesh. A mixture of the soft skin with sweat that gathered on the human's body sent a jolt of pleasure through his body as he found his mark.

 

The pain wasn't nearly as bad as Soffy had expected when he felt the shaft slam into him, which burned a bit but the pressure felt more... comfortable than the pumping. Sophocles dug his hands into the dirt to keep himself from falling on his face from the force behind each thrust. The Plusle walked around him and under his legs. The feeling of its' small claws along his belly tickle as it pushed aside his fat. Immediately he could feel the warmth of the pokemon's mouth around his shaft.

 

"That feels pretty good..." He mumbled to himself while closing his eyes, he attempted to focus on the pleasure of the mouth and not the fact that he was allowing a pokemon to mount his still tender rump.

 

'It's not like your own pokemon didn't do this too you.' A small voice in the back of his mind mocked him.

 

The warmth of the cock slamming into him didn't have the same brute force of his own pokemon, the Manectric licked at his ear as he thrust inside of Soffy. Each buck of the canines hips sent a shiver down Soffy's spine, he could feel the warm cock sliding against his prostate. Soffy moved his own hips in tandem with the Plusle, the sloppy gagging of the pokemon beneath him was just loud enough for him to hear it.

 

Sophocles felt a twinge of guilt in his mind as he thought about what he was doing when his full focus should be on-. His train of thought was broken as the Manectric let out a long sigh, Sophocles felt the large shaft swelling inside of him. Confusion was written on his face as the pain of his asshole increase from the sudden girth, he tried to pull himself all by leaning forward but the canine pokemon was deeply rooted in his body.

 

"Chhhiiiia!!" The soft squeal under Soffy's gut reminded him of the Plusle he just pinned under him with his bulk. Soffy quickly moved up to avoid suffocating the Plusle, the pain in his ass still bothering him as pulled his knees together and kept his body up.

 

"Ow... Ow..." Soffy gritted his teeth from the pain, the knot continued to swell inside of him. His asshole felt like it was on fire. Soffy tried to relax but every time he managed to catch his breath and ease himself into focusing off of the pain. The Manectric would unconsciously twitch which sent a fresh jolt of pain through his body.

 

The Plusle watched as the Minun and her companion approached him, both of their crotches were matted from the mating. Plusle gave a small squeak to Minun before the both of them look up at the cock above them, it was short but the girth was impressive as it throbbed near them. The pair shared a smile as the licked the human's length, each time their cheeks touched on another they sent a spark of electricity through the trio.

 

The stimulation caused Soffy to flinch as he reached his own climax from the jolt through his body. Sophocles gave a low moan as every muscle in his body clenched, the cock twitched just enough to send a spurt of semen into the Plusle's face as the Minun laughed her companion.

 

Soffy felt the cock sliding out of his ass with a small sigh of relief as the Manectric slid of the back of the chubby human. The creature gave a pleased growl, pokemon padded over against a tree to lick its softening penis. Soffy could feel the tenderness in his ass while standing up, cum dripped from the crack in his ass to land on top of the Minun head which caused the Plusle to burst into fits of his own laughter.

 

Soffy noticed that the pokemon started to clean themselves. they didn't seem to be focused on him for the moment. Soffy looked around for his clothing and realized that he only had his shoes and socks. The sun was starting to set. He tried to get his bearings as he looked for the road, Soffy felt a little afraid at being alone with the signal causing so many Pokemon to act bizarre.

 

The trees gave way to a large meadow, Soffy felt his spirits rise as he realized that he was in the Ula'ula meadow. "I might be safe out here, there aren't any electric types that should be roaming around here." A chattering in the grass made Soffy picked up the pace as he traveled over the wooding boards that allowed easy travel through the meadow.

 

Soffy only traveled an hour before the sun was completely missing and his only source of light was the stars and the moonlight. Every chirp, bark, and squeak sent shivers down his spine as the nocturnal pokemon moved through the large grass and the flowers that dotted the region. With each step Soffy could feel the semen sliding between the crack in his ass. Even though he was a native to the island he felt winded just getting halfway through the meadow.

 

Soffy sat down on the wooden pathway while gasping. He felt the cool wood as he sat to catch his breath. "So.... I'm naked, I'm getting cold, I'm hungry. I need to fix this quickly." Soffy felt his stomach growling, the semen already started to dry between his legs now that he wasn't moving

for a while.

 

Sophocles gave a grunt as he lifted himself off of the wood. he still had a while to go before he made it to his home but hopefully he could avoid encountering the more dangerous electric types from Kanto or Unova. His skin prickled at the thought of encountering a Zebstrika.

 

Soffy's path took him through the meadows into route seventeen.Every step made him nervous on the route, even in the darkness of the woods. A flash on to his left caught his attention as a pangoro wrestled with little motes of light that seemed to be zipping around the bear-like pokemon. Soffy stepped closer to see if he could aid the pangoro, the Pangoro was clearly a female as he could see the large breast on the female as two squealing Pancham were hidden under it's bulk.

 

Soffy noticed that buzzing behind the bear was dozen's of Rotom in the form of vibrators. The ghost and electric pokemon continued to slam themselves in side of of the Pangoro. The mother squealed in a combination of pain and pleasure while the pokemon continued to assault her exposed holes. Soffy wanted to help but he knew he wasn't as strong as the pangoro nor could he outrun the Rotom. The pangoro let out another roar of as her body tensed, Soffy watched as the bright green liquid dripped from the Rotoms's bodies before they would back off to invade the bear pokemon's already stretched asshole.

 

"I can't watch anymore..." Soffy said before slowly stepping back to the route. Once he was sure he wasn't spotted the chubby male ran as fast as his legs would take him toward Po Town. His eyes were slower to adjust to the darkness after what he just witnessed but he didn't care, he lived on this island his whole life.

 

Unfortunately that didn't mean that the youth knew where every rock was, he tripped on a stone as he made it at the border of Po Town. He was naked, sweaty, and face down in the dirt... It couldn't possibly get any worse for him, Soffy thought. The signature rain of Po town started to pour down on his back before he felt something grab his arms and legs. Soffy tried to struggle but whoever had him was strong and quick

 

Soffy was rushed into the pokemon center before he was dropped on the tile. His body ached but he rolled over to see the faces of several team skull grunts peering down at him. The first grunt looked to the muscular female skull grunt across from him. They share disappointed looks with each other before standing up to leave Soffy on the ground. Soffy noticed that each of them were missing some bit of clothing.

 

"It ain't him." The muscular team skull female groaned while leaning back as if she pulled a muscle, "I told you guys that fatass wasn't the boss."

 

The other skull member grunted, "Naw, this is that fat trial captain guy... Sodapoplee or something. I'm guessing those pokemon got to him too. He smells like a brothel"

 

The grunt eyes all lit up at the mention of 'trial captain', they huddled close to each other while whispering among each other. The large female walked over as Soffy sat up, she kept her distance but her eyes continued to gaze downward at his package. She cleared her throat once Soffy closed his legs in embarrassment, She noticed that he was staring at the exposed breast as she regarded him.

 

"Soda, You're a smart guy, what's been going on with all these electric pokemon going wild? The boss said he was going to stop whoever was causing this." The muscular woman sighed, she didn't bother covering herself up.

 

"It's Soffy and I know how to fix the problem I just need to get from here to Malie City. Do you think you can help me?" Soffy asked, a small part of him hoped that he would be able to get there faster with their numbers.

 

"You are naked, I can smell the musk on you from several pokemon. Even if we could help you, we are under the boss' orders to stay put." The female scoffed at him before flicking his head.

 

"No need to act all badass. Let him know the other reason we are here. There are children and elderly in the back room, most of them don't have pokemon. Hell we've got one old woman that can't even walk because of what her Jolteon decided to do to her." The small male grunt said while sitting on the desk.

 

Soffy rubbed his forehead, the woman's thump felt like a punch from the force. "Fine. I'll do it myself."

 

"Hold your ponyta, fatty. You didn't tell us what's going on. Do that and I'll give you food, some supplies. You know tit for tat." She said with a winning grin.

 

Soffy proceed to explain the situation to the grunt, he became so enraptured in the explanation that he was completely unaware of their darkening expressions. He was starting to gasp as he told about the events that led him into Po Town, naked, sweaty and exhausted.

 

"I see... I'll lead you to the eastern side of town so you can make it to Malie. Then after that you are on your own." The grunt smiled but Soffy felt like he was staring at a predator rather than a friend.

 

"What about some clothes?" Soffy asked hopefully.

 

"You're a little fat, Soda. You would be better just looting a shop in Malie. Not like every other person is walking around fully clothed with all your rapist-controlled pokemon." She said while standing up and walking out of the area.

 

Soffy stood up to follower her, the weight of having to solve this problem himself returned like a wet blanket as the rain dribbled on him a little. It was still dark outside as they walked around the pokemon center and pass the yards. Soffy noticed the woman waiting at the edge of the well trimmed lawns.

 

"You know this is all your fault, you little shit." The grunt said with a vicious smile.

 

"I know..."

 

The girl reached for a pokeball on her belt, "See, now that we know what's happening only works on electric types...." She snickered before tossing down a pokeball.

 

Soffy watched as the light shimmered into almost seven feet of fluffy Bewear, the pokemon turned to his trainer with a curious chuff. The woman smiled before giving him a hug, the pokemon didn't return the hug but patted his trainers head with affectionate growls.

 

"BeeBee, I'm so glad you are ok. See that bad man over there, he got all these crazy pokemon to hurt me and well. Let's just say that my legs hurt in ways that shouldn't happen." She said before the Bewear turned to Soffy.

 

"Soda, you should start running," She said as she turned to her Bewear. "I don't want you to kill him but if you can catch him... I want you to fuck him."

 

Soffy heard the Bewear growling but after the pokemon heard what she wanted, the pokemon had a gleam in his eyes that made Soffy shiver. The Bewear nodded to himself before approaching Soffy, Soffy broke out into a sprint as fast as he could. Bewear were dangerous when they wanted to be friendly, he didn't want to see what the bear had in mind for him.

 

"Make sure to give him a good time. Once you're done come back to the pokecenter." The muscular skull grunt said before turning away from the Bewear.

 

Soffy wasn't expecting to be running for his life so soon after meeting people but the loud thumping made him run faster. The light drizzle made him shiver as he tried to keep along the forest. Being off route was dangerous but this was the fastest way to Malie City while avoiding more electric types. He rolled over a fallen tree hoping the Bewear would give up at the tree.

 

BeeBee was jogging at a brisk pace, he was content to hum to himself which to the untrained eye might sound like he was simply growled. He noticed that the human rolled over a tree to try to escape him this only made the chase more fun. He ran at the log with his full speed before punching the tree into splinters, he heard the human scream as small pieces of wood rained down on him.

 

Fear gripped Soffy as he made it to the cliff side, just as the rains started to die down. From here he knew that he just had to follow the path till he reached Malie. The only issue the man could think of was how tired he felt and the hunger that left him feeling weak. He turned to see where his pursuer was... BeeBee was standing at the tree line with a large fruit in its grip, it watched him passively as it ate.

 

One step away from the Bewear caused the pokemon to take a single step in pursuit. Soffy realized that it was a game to the larger pokemon. Anger rose in his chest but his eyes were drawn to the large kee berry in his paws.

 

"Hey can I have some? I mean, you are going to hurt me any way at least I can die on a full stomach." Soffy said with sarcasm in his voice.

 

BeeBee looked at the human with a grin, he walked back into the wood for just moment. He grabbed another berry from the pile that the human missed earlier. He scooped up the whole pile in his arms before walking back to the cliff side, the human was still sitting there. BeeBee dropped the berries in a pile close to the tree line, he used his paw to beckon the human to the pile.

 

Soffy stomach gurgled as the Bewear offered him food that was much closer to it, if he didn't eat then he would probably become easy prey for the horny electric types along the way. He had to eat, there was a Bewear there, He wanted to eat, there was a Bewear that wanted to sodomize him. He grumbled to himself but decided that food was more important than his already used butt, maybe he would be gentle?

 

Beebee watched with as Soffy approached him, he waved a paw over to the food. The human looked so afraid, BeeBee had no intention of being gentle but he wasn't supposed to kill the human. He watched as the human dug into the fruit, he waited patiently. If the human finished the food then he probably wouldn't feel like running anymore.

 

A loud belch announced that the trail captain had his fill of the food, he nervously gazed at the bear while rubbing his belly. The bear barely ate but rather just watched him, Soffy raised his head before looking toward the cliff side, he could make a run for it but he knew he wouldn't get far.

 

"So are you going to let me go?" Soffy asked hopefully but the bear shook his head before patting his crotch. A small pit of pink poked out from the fur, the Bewear gave a simple rub of his growing shaft with his hand.

 

Soffy sighed before looking further along the cliff side, he could run but his chances at escaping a Bewear without his pokemon was slim at best. Soffy thought about what the Plusle did a few hours ago to his body as he dropped to his hand and knees. The idea of what he was about to do made him gag as he crawled toward the bear pokemon.

 

BeeBee watched as the human placed his head against his crotch, the human licked at his budding shaft. BeeBee gave a soft grunt, he wanted the human to go faster. BeeBee placed a paw at the back of the human's head and pulled him over his shaft. He could feel a little resistance as his shaft pressed against back of the human tongue.

 

"Groar?" BeeBee knew he could fit more than that as he placed a paw to each side of Soffy's head. He started to pump rapidly, he felt the resistance against this but the force of his pull sent his cock down the human's throat with a wet gurgle.

 

Soffy wanted to scream as the large organ was slammed down his throat with casual ease, the organ was girthy and smelled like wet dog but had to use each second to catch his breath as the bear pulled his head off only to slam his head back down. The way the shaft slid down his throat caused him to taste every inch of the salty shaft, Soffy could only gurgle in protest as the bewear's strength prevented him from pulling away.

 

Beebee slammed the human's head against his shaft but this is time he held him there, Beebee watched as the human struggled in sudden panic as the realization set in. Beebee gave a guttural growl of pleasure as the human's throat contracted in fear. Each attempt to pull free was milking the bear for all it was worth before BeeBee released the human, his long pink shaft was covered in the human's saliva.

 

Soffy huffy as he tried to catch his breath, he looked at the organ twitching beneath him in a small amount of fury. "Are we done?"

 

BeeBee shook his head before standing up, he towered over the smaller chubby human. He chuckled at how similar the human looked to a tanned snorlax. BeeBee turned his paw around meaningfully. He relished the fearful trembling of the human but he gave a low growl at the human for him to turn around. Soffy complied slowly as he turned around to face the cliffs.

 

Soffy looked at the cliff side as the Bewear placed its paws under his arms. The pokemon gripped him tightly before lifting him up as if he weight next to nothing. Soffy braced himself for the rough creature to spear his already tender body, a small part of him wondered what it would feel like but a much larger part was furious that he was being molested by a non-affected pokemon. Soffy's train of thought was broken as the Bewear carried him over the cliff side.

 

"No stop!" Soffy struggled in the pokemon grip as he was held over the cliff, even through the drop wasn't very steep the rocks down below could easily hurt or kill him.

 

BeeBee pull him back, he figured the warning was good enough. He spun Soffy around till the male was no longer facing the cliff, BeeBee put pressure on Soffy's back until he leaned forward. Surprisingly the male dropped to his hands and knees. BeeBee found the male looking over his shoulders at him while quivering, he did not expect that the gesture would have scared the male that much.

 

His legs were spread, his body quivered in fear but Soffy knew what was going to happen next. He felt the paws groping around his ass, his thighs, before rubbing along his crotch. The paw returned to his cheek before spreading them roughly, any more force and Soffy would have expected the bewear to tear him in half. He hope that the Bewear would be more gentle on his back side than he was on his throat, it hurt just to breathe after being forced to deepthroat the bear.

 

"BeeBee was it, can you be a little gentle you already hurt my throat... I'm not running any more... Please?" Soffy begged. Even saying the words brought him pain.

 

BeeBee considered the offer before slamming his hips as hard as he could into the smaller male's body. The pleasure he felt sinking into the human was punctuated by the shrilled scream the chubby male gave. He gripped the male's thighs tightly as Soffy tried to crawl away, even with his cock buried deep in the inside of his plaything he didn't feel like running any more after him. BeeBee watched as the human tore at the grass trying to find any purchase that would allow him to pull free.

 

Sophocles screamed but couldn't break the hold of the Bewear but he let his exhaustion just take over, his hand splayed out in front as his face pressed into the grass. Tears welled up in his eyes in frustration, this pokemon wasn't even affected by the signal. The Bewear was just enjoying his suffering, he felt like he would never make it home. Soffy turned his head to the side in annoyance, he spit out the grass as his ass burned in pain.

 

"SCREW YOU, YOU FAT UGLY JERK!" Soffy spat out in frustration.

 

" Graw? GRAW GRAW GWAR!!!" BeeBee leaned his head back before laughing even louder. The human was insulting him. The sheer silliness of the experience amused the Bewear, he leaned over Soffy before giving the human's stomach a light slap. He used his other paw to keep a firm hold of Soffy while the male's stomach jiggled.

 

This mocking only served to bother Soffy even more. His stomach burned but he could only think of more insults. "YOU BETTER LET ME GO!!"

 

The charm of the human's antic had already ran dry with BeeBee, he decided he would show this human what he could really do. He focused his power as he held the human, his muscles bulged under his fur as he used bulk up, he continued to focus his power until he no longer feel his muscle getting stronger.

 

Soffy felt one arm wrap around his chest as other one wrapped around his stomach, the bewear pulled him off the ground as if he weighed nothing. Soffy wiggled his body but he couldn't move from his position, his ass still felt like he was sitting on hot coals.

 

"GraaaaawwwwWWwwww?" The bewear whispered into Soffy's ear while tightening his grip.

 

The wet smack of BeeBee cock slamming deeper in his body caused Soffy to scream out but he was trapped, the Bewear no longer bothered with trying to squeeze every bit of fear out of the human. He wanted to make it hurt as he gripped the human hard enough to turn his screams into strained whimpers. He wanted to make him hurt as badly as he could.

 

Pain was the only thing Soffy could express as the girth of the bewear's shaft opened him up like a virgin. He could only wheeze as he felt his insides burn. Tears traveled down eyes but even crying was hard as he could barely breath from the harsh Iron grip. He only heaved quietly as the bear slammed, hurting worse than anything he had experienced. He hung limply in the bear's grip as it tightened around his cheek, he knew of the dangers of Bewear hugs but a small part of him hoped that BeeBee would just end it by squeezing tightly.

 

The roar just behind Soffy's head was a bullet point to the sudden warmth within his colon as the Bewear gushed load after load into his dilated asshole. Every cut and every bit of abused flesh stung from the load being pumped into his body, his guts hurt as the Bewear breathed his satisfaction with every husky breath.

 

The Bewear released his hold on the human. Soffy flopped to the ground with a mixture of blood and semen pooling from his gaping hole. BeeBee watched the human curl up into a ball to sob, a small part of the bear felt guilty but a larger part wanted to get the semen off of his cock. BeeBee squatted over the human wiping his softening cock along Soffy's orange hair until he felt most of the semen was gone.

 

Sophocles laid on the ground in a ball as the fluid drool out between his legs, the pokemon had left him there after using him. He wanted to fight back, even if he had just one of his pokemon he could have defeated the Bewear. He wouldn't forget this, he could barely focus on his thoughts as the pain bothered him more than he cared to mention. Even the affected pokemon were less cruel. Soffy laid there too hurt to cry any more and too sore to want to start walking toward Po Town yet.

 

~

 

Soffy woke up as the noonday sun beating down on his face, the painful throbs between his legs finally settled into a dull ache. As he stood up, several Cottonee tumbled off of him before scattering back to the forest. Soffy stretched in the unnatural calm of the forest he looked along the rocky outcropping that would lead him to his home

"Please everyone, be okay." Sophocles offered as he followed along the coast on his way to Malie. 

The coast quickly turned into a rocky outcropping, the path started to shrink as Soffy pressed himself against the rock. The waves splashed high enough to drench his back in salt water, the water kept the rocks from being blistering hot which didn't help his grip.

Soffy managed to make his way through the thinnest part of the pathway to come to a pair of Emolga males. The small pokemon were currently suckling on each other with their fur caked in semen, the pokemon lifted their heads to regard Soffy for only a moment before returning to their sucking. Sophocles stepped around them, the smell was coming from the pair reminded him of a locker room. 

Soffy smiled as he viewed the handholds leading up to Malie Garden, he slowly walked his way over to the edge before something light gray with a blue tint tumbled down into the lip of the cliff. Soffy immediately recognized it as a Meowth, the creature left a trail of semen as it landed in a heap. Soffy watched in horror as the creature placed his paws over its mouth, Soffy glanced up to see the head of a Blitzle scanning the horizon. The pokemon turned its head from side to side looking for the Meowth, the pokemon glanced at Soffy nervously while the semen pooled out of its rear. The pair waited under the pokemon for what felt like an eon while before the Blitzle left with an annoyed whinny.

 

Soffy watched as the Meowth stood up on shaky legs before letting out a quiet hiss and raising its claws. Soffy shook his head before pointing upward, the Meowth looked up before shaking his head. The Pokemon hissed while shaking its head before walking around Soffy before falling down, the prone pokemon gave Soffy a full view of its gaping hole. The trail captain figure he could probably fit his whole fist inside the pokemon at its current state.

 

Soffy started to climb the rocks with nervousness crawling up his back, even on his best day he couldn't hope to outrun a Blitzle. The moment his head was above the rocks, Soffy couldn't hold back a gasp of terror. Everywhere his eye rested an electric type pokemon was rutting with a trainer, a pokemon, and in the case of the single Magneton hovering in the center of the Garden... seven trainers at once with its currents.

 

"Oh... this is bad." Soffy climbed up before crouching behind a bush, he gazed at the small set bushes leading to the main city.

 

Soffy slowly inched his way through the bushes before he felt something rubbing against his face. Soffy turned to watch as a black fur covered rump rhythmically press against his face, he peered above the bush to see a Zebstrika. The Pokemon turned it's head to face him, it's eyes had a sinister gleam to them as the pokemon turned it full body to face him. The creatures long cock exited a male Blitzle with a sickening pop, blood coated the enormous organ as the Blitzle dropped to the ground.

 

Panic gripped the youth as he ran from the bushes as fast as his legs would take him, the Zebstrika pursued after him but tripped over an escaping human. Soffy turned his head forward but he could hear the sound of hoof beat as he charged to the city. His heart hammered in his chest as he leapt down the stairs leading to the town, Soffy turned to see if the Zebstrika was chasing him.

 

"I think I'm oka-" Soffy heard a snort that sent chills down his spine.

 

Standing to his side was the Zebstrika, the pokemon's body hummed with power as it regarded him like a hungry predator. The pokemon looked over the human, taking long meticulous strides around him. This human was chubby, unlike the skinny humans that he had already ravaged on the island. The Thunderbolt pokemon noticed that several Blitzles started to gather at the edge of Malie Garden, Their cocks were slick with blood and other substances but they were ready to take his human.

 

Soffy smiled as he realized that he could turn this event in his favor, he slowly started to approach the smaller but much safer looking Blitzle. "Are you going to let him have me?!" 

The Blitzles started to nicker toward each other, the sounds died in their throats as the Zebstrika moved from standing near Soffy to slamming into a Blitzle with such force that pokemon's body was flung across the garden. Sophocles mouth widened in horror as the pokemon didn't get up from the blow, the other Blitzle scattered without a sound. The Zebstrika gave a triumphant whinny before facing him once again.

 

"H-Hey. You don't have to do this." Soffy said backing away, he was close enough to the houses he could make a run for it but something told him that would only last a few seconds before the powerful Zebstrika caught up to him.

 

The Zebstrika ignored Soffy's protests, the large equine stepped behind the shivering human before poking him in the back with just enough force to cause human to topple forward. The Zebstrika gazed at the human's rump as saliva drooled down his muzzle, this human had a butt that rivaled that of any Zebstrika mare he had ever seen.

 

Soffy tried to stand but immediately felt the weight of the fuzzy Zebstrika on his back. The pokemon started to grind it's hips against Soffy. The Zebstrika's penis was absolutely massive even in it's half erect state, Soffy could feel the head of the penis touching his balls as it became more engorged. Soffy tried to move but his head jerked back, the Zebstrika had a mouthful of Soffy's hair. Soffy attempted to lean his head forward but his gaze was kept straight ahead, he felt the hardening shaft sliding its way up between his cheeks.

 

The Zebstrika bucked his rear legs, the force sent the tip of his shaft into the human's abused hole. The sudden warmth only drove him onward as bucked his hips again, his thoughts on savoring the moment vanished against the sensation of pleasure. The fat human screamed like a shrieking whismur against his cock. He barely wedged half of it inside of him. He pulled roughly on the human's head fur while bucking his hips harder, this human was tighter than the female ones.

 

Soffy screamed, this was the worst encounter his already stretched hole had. Each buck stretched him out even more, he squealed as more of the shaft invaded his hole. In animal panic Soffy turned his head to bite at the leg of his rapist, he immediately regretted his decision as a current of electricity flowed through his body. His hole clenched around the shaft with the sudden clenching of his hole caused his eyes to water, he felt every inch of the Zebstrika's girth stretching his hole.

 

Soffy twitched uncomfortably on the ground as the Zebstrika, the pokemon stopped his thrusting as if waiting for Soffy to do something. Soffy took it as an opportunity to try pulled himself off of the engorged Zebstrika penis. Soffy crawled forward only to find that the Zebstrika would simply move forward with a painful thrust.

"SSSSSShhhhh...." Soffy sucked in a scream. Soffy racked his brain for some method to keep the massive shaft inside of him from being trust so far.

Soffy stopped moving forward but instead started to wiggle his butt from side to side. The Zebstrika gave a loud and pleasant whinny before sending a small jolt through his shaft, Soffy clenched as the sharp pain raced through his body but the sudden clench, released a deluge of semen from his own stubby cock. 

"Mmmph..." Was the only sound Soffy could make before moving his knee back and forth, he winced as the shaft opened him up but at his own pace the pain wasn't so intense.

The Zebstrika gave a dismissive snort. He had his fun with being nice but the human wasn't as excited as he had hoped. He spread his legs further apart before gripping the human by the back of his neck, the moment his hold was secure the equine slammed his hips in. He wanted his fun and he wasn't in the mood to wait any longer.

The human squealed under him like an panicked Blitzle, his thrusts became more focused as he sent wave after wave of small jolt through the human. Each smack of his hips against the sweaty human's ass resonated with the droplets of semen dripping out of his target's cock. The screams the human made were only matched by the loud grunts of his passion. 

Soffy could barely move between the sudden burst of electricity through his body and the strength of his current rapist. The weight of the Zebstrika wasn't that heavy but the pain in his asshole started to give way to an uncomfortable pressure. The Zebstrika whinnied loudly before releasing its grip on his neck, he could feel the pain of the flat teeth leaving him. The pokemon's body twitch. The pressure in his stomach was painful as the large organ gushed more fluids inside of him, the semen made every jolt agonizing as it conducted the fluids. 

Finished with his prey the Zebstrika stepped back, his flair was stuck inside of the human for just a moment before he wrenched it out freeing a puddle of his come from the human's rectum. The gaping hole was proof that he was the strongest stallion. The Zebstrika sniffed the air before noticing the smell of a Blitzle. 

Soffy groaned as his vision swam, the rapid discharges left him weakened but able to stand. He barely had time to get his barring before the Zebstrika darted past him and toward a Blitzle waiting behind a bush. He took the opportunity to stagger away from the panicked screams of the smaller pokemon.

 

He managed to limp his way between the streets of Malie City, Soffy tried to keep to the back allies of the Johto influenced town. He slipped behind a dumpster just in time to see a female getting tackled by a pair of Jolteons. He turned away and silently prayed for the guardians of his island that she would survive long enough for him to fix the problem. A chubby Lopunny with a collar squealed at the end of alleyway. In the male's hands was a female pikachu that he was trusting into with a look of pure pleasure on his face. Soffy was so distracted he didn't notice as an Flaaffy stepped out from around a dumpster, the pokemon yawned before turning to Soffy.

The Flaaffy grinned as it noticed the nude human, the male bleated in excitement before stepping closer to the chubby human. "Maaaah...." The sheep like pokemon moaned as it's shaft pointed at the human like an accusatory finger.

"I don't have time for this. I need to-" Soffy watched as a yellow blur slammed into the back of the Flaaffy's head and caused the pokemon to stagger.

Soffy watched as the chubby Lopunny ran over to the Flaaffy, he pinned the Flaaffy to the ground before positioning himself to slide the male's shaft into his own semen-soaked rump. The Lopunny pointed to the dazed Pikachu before gesturing for Soffy to hand her over. Soffy nodded dumbly before picking up the moaning Pikachu, the moment he handed the pokemon over the Lopunny buried his muzzle between her legs while bouncing on the Flaaffy's shaft.

"Are you helping me?" Soffy asked the Lopunny. 

The Lopunny turned to him showing his collar, the symbol of the pokecenter was visible on the collar tag. He ignored Soffy as he focused on keeping the two electric types distracted while pleasuring himself with their bodies. Soffy made a mental note to thank him when all of his work was over. The end of the alley was clear and he could see his home, most of the homes were still intact as the pokemon didn't seem to be focused on destroying the houses. The courtyard was the only thing between him and his home...

The courtyard was a nightmare made flesh, all over the courtyard was electric types raping humans, pokemon and even other electric type pokemon. The smell was revolting but just beyond the chaos was Soffy's home, a small affair if it wasn't for the large concentration of pokemon. Soffy gulped before charging across the courtyard, the pokemon barely registered him other an idle grab, until he made it half way. An Emolga covered in semen skittered out in front of him with snarl, Soffy tried to run around the pokemon but another Emolga leaped onto his shoulder before climbing to the side of his head. 

"Get off of me!" Soffy huffed before more Emolga's lept on him followed by a few Pachirisu. 

Soffy squealed as the Pokemon started to shock him with small shocks, a skinny Emolga managed to cling to his stomach. The Emolga began thrusting his shaft against Soffy's belly button, the feeling made him squirm as he tried to fling off the growing horde of small electric types. Soffy slumped over from the combined weight but his goal was just a few feet away, an semen soaked Pachirisu landed on his face and began to hump at his mouth, it's shaft tasted like salt an a few fluid Soffy didn't want to think about.

Soffy could feel the massive amount of pokemon working together to part his cheeks as they rubbed themselves over every inch of his body, a small part of him wanted to stop... To just give in and enjoy the moment, his body felt like lead before the pokemon covering his face was pulled off and thrown to another orgy of pokemon. Sophocles looked up only to see a end of a fire extinguisher pointed at him, the blast hit him with coat of powder but the pokemon around him scattered. He felt a strong arm pulling him into the house before the door was shut, Soffy dusted the fire retardant power off of his face to see his father. The taller brown hair male was completely nude with small bites and scratches over his skin, the lack of lights in the house only allowed the sunlight to peek through the windows.

"Dad! I'm so glad you are alright. Where is mom?" Soffy looked around the house to see that everything was tossed around, the latch to his workshop was still secure. 

"Upstairs." His dad said, the male quickly made his way up the stairs.

Soffy looked at his basement but turned away to follow his father upstairs into his parents master bedroom, Soffy stepped into the room before his father whirled around to pull him inside. Soffy stumbled and fell on the bed, as he looked up he noticed his mother gagging as an Electivire slammed his large organ down her throat with brutal indifference. Soffy felt like he was going to vomit, the sight of the the her throat bulging with each trust and her gasping for air on each pullout. 

Soffy noticed as an Alolan Raichu hovered at the corner of the room, the pokemon didn't seem as aggressive as he floated over to him. The smile on the Raichu sent shiver down Sophocles' spine as a Heliolisk and a Luxray stepped around both sides of the bed. The Raichu simply pointed a claw at Soffy's father and the male immediately held Soffy down by his arms, he shivered at the feeling of his father's erect cock and testicles resting on his butt. 

"Please, I can help you, don't make him do this! Don't make me do this..." Soffy pleaded before Luxray started to sniff at Soffy's rump. 

The Raichu lowered himself to the ground and stepped off of his tail to regard Soffy, he flicked a paw at Soffy's father. Soffy's father moved at once, the older man's cock moved slowly and surely. He didn't bother with any foreplay as he shoved his shaft into Soffy's tender hole. Soffy struggled but for all his might his father was much stronger. The Raichu gave a chittering laughter as the other pokemon join in, the yellow furred pokemon moved closer to Soffy's head, his pink shaft as already hanging outside of his sheath. 

Soffy's already abused body was only starting to regain some semblance of tightness but what bothered the struggling youth more than the forced sodomy was his hips rearing back to meet his father. Even through the pain of earlier encounters with a Zebstrika, his father felt... comfortable and each trust managed to put just enough pressure on his prostate. 

"Cha!" The Raichu waved his fingers and Soffy's father pulled away from the chubby males asshole. 

Sophocles tried to rise but was immediately penned down by the Luxray. The pokemon bit down on his neck hard enough to draw small trail of blood that caused Soffy to scream out. He heard a wet gurgle from his mother as she struggled on the mattress. A heavy thump to his side brought his attention to his father assuming the same position as he was in. Soffy barely had time to say anything before he felt something large and prickly slam into his asshole, the Luxray's cock spearing into his body with one smooth slam. Soffy squealed in agony as the barbs scrapped his already inflamed asshole on each pullout. 

The Raichu chuckled before crossing it's little arms like a miniature referee. Soffy's father blinked out before turning to Soffy. "Soffy?" The man gave a pained grunt as the Heliolisk climbed over him to mount his ass.

 

Soffy looked at his father before the feeling another jolt of the of Luxray's cock inside of his ass, he clenched his teeth in pain before letting out a long moan of pleasure. Even between the pain the pulsating jolts made his shaft as hard as a rock.

 

"These pokemon have gone wild they-, " The man paled as he watched his son pushing back into the pokemon that was fucking him. The way Soffy moaned made him sick to his stomach, "Y-you're enjoying this, what the hell is- urgh."

 

Soffy watched as the Raichu waved his paws again, his father's head turned forward as he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. The Psychic Raichu rubbed his fuzzy yellow testicles on the man's tongue, the small creature began to thrust as the older male gagged in response. Soffy's hips rocked to match the movements of the Luxray inside of him. Even with the teeth gripping his neck, Soffy wanted to feel more of the barbed cock inside of him. The chubby male's mouth hung open in an expression of pure bliss.

 

The Luxray paused his thrust and noticed that the male beneath him was still slamming into his cock. The feline turned to the Raichu before meowing wryly, the rodent leader of the group pulled his cock off the father's mouth before walking over to Sophocles. The Raichu rubbed his fuzzy white paws against the sides of Soffy's face, the human couldn't understand him but he rested his cock against Soffy's lips. Luxray watched as the human hungrily slurped down the cock in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing, Sophocles?!" His father roared and tried to stand up but a jolt from the Heliolisk brought him back down to a prone position.

 

"Mmphf." Soffy moaned around the Raichu cock, he barely even noticed his father. The barbs in his ass still hurt but it rubbed his prostate and tender hole with a pain that he was enjoying.

Sophocles father struggled against the Heliolisk again, he managed to toss the smaller pokemon off of him before a large yellow furred hand gripped him by the leg to hoist the male in the air. The room glowed from the amount of electricity being channeled through the Electivire's tails, the large pokemon roared loudly at the man still trying to punch him.

 

"Why bother with him? I'll play with you." Soffy said with a lustful grin at the Electivire, he moaned as he felt the Luxray's seed flowing into his body even as he spoke.

 

The Luxray shivered before pulling out of the Trail Captain's hole.he feline was spent as he crawled to the corner and licked itself. He gave a pleasurable yowl to the Electivire who dropped Soffy's father like a sack of potatoes, the male hit the floor head first and curled into a fetal position.

 

The Electivire hooted before slapping the bed meaningfully, he expected the human to resist. The Pokemon watched in amazement as Soffy placed his hands under the Raichu's ass to lift him up with the pokemon's cock still in his mouth. He carried the pokemon over to his mother, she looked at him while trembling, her expression turned from one of horror to one of disgust but she kept silent as she pressed herself against the headboard in fear.

 

Soffy placed the Raichu on his back, pulled his mouth off the Raichu's shaft long enough for him to place a finger in his mouth. Once he was sure that his finger was nice and wet, he slid the finger into the Raichu's surprisingly tight hole. The Raichu squealed in protest but relaxed once Soffy's mouth was back on his shaft.

 

Soffy felt strong hands on his flabby thighs, the Electivire slammed his cock into Soffy with enough force to push him further on the bed. Each thrust slammed the headboard into wall, the sound brought Soffy's attention back to his mother. The older woman had a fine pair of breasts, even as she cowered against the door frame. He idly wondered what it would feel like to fuck a human woman. The Raichu gave a squeal of pleasure, a flood of watery semen drooled into Soffy's mouth.

 

'You should fuck her. Give us a show.' Soffy paused and looked down. The Raichu's tail was glowing as he pushed his thoughts toward the human. 'Soon as my friend is done.'

 

The Electivire responded to the thoughts of the Raichu almost immediately. He slammed his cock into Soffy like a piston. The human met his thrust with equal fervor, and the only sound in the room was the whimpering of his mother and the moist slaps of flesh hitting flesh. Soffy pushed back against every thrust but this Electivire was nowhere near as good as his own. A small part of Soffy wondered if he would get a chance to play with his own pokemon again.

 

The thought hit Soffy like a speeding Blitzle. What was he becoming? Soffy felt sick once again as he thought about what he was doing, the taste of pokemon semen in his mouth, his asshole loose and being pounded. He looked to his mother for some sense of structure, that he wasn't some kind of deviant, but the usually kind brown eyes of his mother gazed back at him with fear and revulsion. The Electivire behind him let out a moan as he pulled out to send his load over Soffy's back.

 

"Mom?" Soffy called out as the Electivire pulled out of him.

 

"Call them off, Soffy..." His mother whispered, her voice cracked with grief.

 

"I didn't do this, well I did but, I didn't..." Soffy tried to explain while wiping his face but he only managed to smear more semen on his face.

 

Sophocles and his mother both flinched as his father was dropped between them by the Electivire, The Heliolisk climbed up on the bed, the pokemon's hemipenis was coated in drying blood and semen as it sat down next to the Electivire and Pikachu.

 

"What do they want?" His Father snarled at him.

 

'We want a show.' The Raichu said only to Sophocles, with muzzle curled into a cruel smile.

 

"I don't want to do this to them." Soffy tried to fight back tears. He lowered his head to suck on the Raichu's testicles but the pokemon batted him away. Soffy heard all three of the pokemon growl at him.

 

"Just do whatever they want," His father said softly, "you've already done enough to us..."

 

Soffy turned to his father and crawled closer, he ducked his head between the man legs. The wet smack of his father hand across his semen stained face didn't stop him, he wrapped his arm around the males thighs and bobbed his head. Even as his father repeatedly slapped him he sucked on the shaft, his father was just as thick as he was but a few inches longer.

 

"Don't slap him, the rat is probably mind controlling him like he did you." Soffy's mother said but as she looked at the Raichu the pokemon was shaking his head.

 

Soffy hummed around his father's dick, his mind was focused on getting his father off as quickly as possible. His father pulled his head off of the shaft and glared at him, Soffy eyes stung but he held his father's sad gaze. His dad was crying silent tears of frustration.

 

"What the fuck do you think you are doing, boy?" The man raged.

 

"What else c-c-can I do? I'm trying dad, I'm sorry I did this! It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I came here to st-stop it." Soffy openly sobbed, his parents glared at him.

 

"Stop it, let him finish." His mother said, her voice was colder than a Beartic's breath, "After this Sophocles, you have no parents."

 

The chill flowed through the room while the pokemon behind them chattered and giggled, Soffy placed his head between his father's legs. He took the cock back into his mouth, tears streaming down his face, but he focused on the only thing he could enjoy. He slurped noisily as his parents watched him the pokemon cheered behind, the thick cock rolled down his throat as he took it to the hilt.

 

The shaft throbbed in his throat, his father could barely hold his anger as he face shifted from pleasure to anger in cycles. His father hands curled in response to his gagging, he silently hoped that his father would at least look on this a little fondly and forgive him someday. Soffy bobbed his head faster his hand nervously fondling his father's testicles while the other pinched at his nipples.

 

"Fuck." His father groaned, as he released his seed inside of his son's mouth. The younger male sucked down the semen. He didn't leave a drop as he pulled his head off of his father.

 

"You are enjoying this?" His mother looked horrified.

 

"It's not like I have a choice. I can't help it and he is not making it easy, I would ask if you taught him this but you don't even suck like this."

 

"Maybe if his-" Both parents fell silent as the pokemon growled.

 

"Mom, it's your turn." Soffy said sadly.

 

His mother immediately rolled off the bed and ran to the door, before she even touched the doorknob the woman dropped to her hand and knees. She struggled as much as she could but she felt like an invisible weight was on her, her body moved on its own before she was face down with her hips held high.

 

"No! No! Not like this" His mother wailed at the top of her lungs, she struggled against the Raichu's hold but couldn't do more than tremble in place. She couldn't turn her head as Soffy walked behind her, he placed a hand on each of her asscheeks and spread them to look at her. She screamed and shouted, she said the most vile things she could manage about her son but he just sighed.

 

Soffy looked at his mother's back side, her pussy was gaping from the sheer brutality the pokemon inflicted on her but her asshole seemed a bit more tight... Soffy was still hard, he glanced over to his father the man sat on the bed like a statue. Their eyes only met for moment before his father looked away, disappointment clear in his face. Soffy felt crushed, his mind kept taunting him with the idea that the first time he would be with a human woman would be his own mother. Soffy tried to steel himself for what he was about to do. His cock was hard but his body didn't want to move.

"Soffy, Don't do this. Just help me leave, you like this but I don't. I don't understand where I went wrong with you, I was a good mother, wasn't I?" His mother whimpered like a kicked animal, her son's hands spread her checks apart. 

The squeals of agony coming from his mother as he slowly pressed his cock against her hole, she clenched tightly against the tip his shaft. He remembered doing the same as he struggled through all of the mad pokemon to save parents who disowned him. He wanted to comfort her, tell her he was going to fix everything and tell her that getting sodomized only hurt if you tightened up against it. Soffy decided being fast would get the situation over with, she slammed his thick shaft against her asshole with as much force as his tired body could muster.

"Why?! I'm your mother, I-I'm your mother!" She cried out as her asshole burned from the sudden pressure. Her words drifted into incoherent sobs as his cock opened her up. 

Soffy stomach bumped against the top of his mother's large soft butt, every thrust cause her plump body to jiggle. Soffy tried to mentally drown out the crying but the slower he was the longer it would take, in the deepest darkest parts of himself he wanted to enjoy the feeling. Her asshole gripped his cock like a vice as he wordlessly leaned over her, his hands rubbing across her large matronly breast. They felt so warm and inviting but he wanted her to feel just as good as her father did.

 

"Please stop... It hurts..." She pleaded between sobs.

The mother's eyes widened as her son started to go faster, her asshole felt like it was on fire. There was no lubrication to made the entry any easier, she turned and saw her husband sitting on the bed, his gaze was focused on her. She watched as he moved slowly, purposefully around the pokemon, his gaze on her being fucked by his son. She noticed that she could move her head, she cried as he squatted over her, he placed his arms around her head and held her tightly. 

"Stop him, he is hurting me." She sobbed into her husbands chest, her face rubbed into his chest each time Sophocles thrust.

"I can't now but soon. Just close your eyes and let it out." He said while looking at his son, he gave Soffy a subtle nod.

Soffy closed his eyes before rocking his hips inside of his mouth, he gripped her hips tightly as he thought of everything he could that was sexy. Acerola in her bathing outfit at the beach, his mother's tight asshole, the half nude skull grunt, his mother panting and moaning under him, fingering the Raichu, Togedemaru sucking on his body, the way his mother's asshole gripped his cock. The thoughts ran errant in his mind as he tried to push himself over the edge. 

Soffy came with a guttural sigh of pleasure as his seed poured into his mother's body. The moment he pulled out of her asshole the hole quivered, still slick with his seed on the outside. his cock launched another sticky rope of semen. Soffy felt little impressed with how tight his balls felt, more of his load drooled out of her body as she suddenly sprang into action. 

'Boy.' The Raichu's mental voice called out lazily in Soffy's head.

"Y-Yes?" Soffy said looking at the Raichu, the pokemon yawned. 

'Get us some food and clean up. I want to play with you some more when I'm ready.' The pokemon's stomach gurgled.

"Aren't you worried I'll run away?" Soffy asked a bit confused at the Raichu.

'Even if you do, we have these two to play with and if you want to play with all the pokemon outside be my guest.' The Raichu smirked, 'And you enjoyed it, every whimpering moment inside of your own mother. I would be more worried about them running away than you.'

Soffy stood up, his motion caused his parent to flinch but the pokemon ignored him while they tended to their own softening erections. His body felt like lead as he descended the stairs, he moved to the refrigerator before quickly darting to the latched door leading to his workshop. He entered in the code before the latch unlocked, he descended down into the workshop with a heavy heart. He tossed around as many of the gears and tools that dotted the chaotic work space, the door above him was made to keep out much stronger pokemon so he had time but he was worried about his parents. He pulled his soldering iron out as he got down to business, he already had the test model of the original device which made making another device with a different signal simple but he would need several.

Sophocles was only an hour into his work before he started hearing sounds of thumping above him, he kept his focus on finishing more of the devices. A small part of him couldn't help but feel his erection return even as he worked to complete the final device. He was distracted as his mother and his father moaned and screamed above him. He slammed the batteries into the four rectangular devices and covered them in rubber only allowing the twin antenna to stick out of each device, he then flicked the device on before stuffing the others in a spare pikachu shaped travel bag.

The device let out soft hum as he climbed up to the top, he pressed the button on the bottom of the door before it opened with a pneumatic hiss. Soffy came out of the workshop to find that all of the pokemon were moving about as if in a daze the closer the more subdued the pokemon became. The Raichu turned to Sophocles, his cock pulling out of Soffy's father's ass with a wet pop, the Raichu rubbed his paws over his face in a horrified gesture as he regarded the human. The other pokemon looked less aware of themselves and simply moved away from the semen covered humans as they stood up. 

"What happened...?" Soffy's mother asked nervously backing away from the pokemon while standing behind her son.

Soffy didn't look at her, "Open my backpack and take out one of the emitters, turn it on and when I leave either stay here or go help other people, the device should work for three or four days continuously."

"Where will you go?" His father said as the Luxray stepped around them to eat some of the food.

"I'm going to fix this. I'm sorry about everything that happened." Soffy said looking his dad in the eyes, the man nodded. 

"What do we do about all of them?" His father asked, before Soffy looked down at the Raichu. The pokemon was sullen.

"Can you tell them to protect my parents?" Soffy asked.

The Raichu nodded slowly before chittering to the gather pokemon, they nodded and spoke back with him. The Raichu turned to Soffy, it's tail glowing softly as he stepped on it to hover a little higher to meet Soffy's face. The sullen Raichu maintained eye contact before pushing his thoughts to Soffy.

'They will protect your parents for as long as they can retain themselves.' The Raichu thoughts were broken up by the stress, Soffy could barely understand him.

"The pokemon will stay here as long as you keep the emitter with you." Soffy said before turning to the Raichu, "I'll take this one along with me in case things get bad."

The Raichu was confused as Soffy looked him in the eyes, his brow furrowed in concentration but the Raichu nodded. Soffy walked into his own room before dressed himself a white shirt with pikachu pattern, he slid into some bright yellow sweatpants. The Raichu chittered at him curiously while eating from Togedemaru's treat bowl on his dresser.

"Something wrong?"

'You didn't put on any underclothes.'

Soffy shrugged, "No point in losing another pair if something does manage to attack me. Let's go."

The pair stepped out of the of Soffy's home- former home, he had to remind himself as he cranked his emitter to the max setting. The pokemon around him flinched collectively, he watched as the chaos unfolded around him, pokemon ran away while others squeal and shrieked at their trainers. Soffy noticed the wild pokemon scattered from the plaza before mating with each other much further away, he judged the radius of the signal was nearly one hundred feet before it started to weaken. He glanced to the Raichu next to him, the pokemon shifted uncomfortable on it's board.

"Does it hurt?" Soffy asked.

'Probably less than what I made you do. It's just a little uncomfortable.' The Raichu commented.

Soffy nodded, "Well we are headed to Mount Lanakila, Do you have a name?"

'Viso.' The Raichu answered, his gaze on the road ahead. 

Soffy noticed a bike sitting abandoned against the wall, he stepped over a few unconscious people and pokemon. A trainer he recognized as Rika, a local trainer, held her unconscious Pidgey and female Nidoran as fluids drooled out of all three of their holes. Soffy said nothing as he grabbed the bike. he pedaled off toward Mount Lanakila. The travel was silent as they pair made their way through the woods, Viso would launch bolts of lightning at the pokemon before Soffy could even see them. Took the back path until her arrived at Po Town the grunts were still waiting on their leader from the comfort of the pokemon center, as he approached the grunts reached for their pokeballs.

"Wait wait, I'm not here to fight! I got a solution so that you can help your boss and I wanted to apologize again." 

Soffy placed the emitter down on the ground before hopping back on his bike he was covered in sweat and felt exhausted, he just rested his head on the bike. A large furry paw poked at Soffy's side, he slowly lifted his head to see the bewear holding out a bottle of water. Soffy gulped down the water in the bottle before handing it back to the bear. The sound of the skull grunts laughing at him, a small part of him wanted to take back his emitter but he felt the heavy paw on the bewear rubbing on his back.

"Thanks I just need to rest a bit, I'm not in the shape to just bike all around here." Soffy felt BeeBee's paw trail down his backside, he was too tired to care as the pokemon took it's time to grope him while he caught his breath.

"Seems like BeeBee enjoyed himself, you looking to go round two with him?" The female grunt snickers but the sweat on her face revealed how worried she really was.

"Maybe la- No I've gotta fix this. Just press the switch on the side, if the problem isn't fixed in a few days I will need you to knock down the radio tower on Mount Lanakila. It's what's causing all of this." Soffy growled with a blush clearly on his chubby cheeks. He started to pedal again, his heart racing as he made his way to the outlet of the cave. the water was as cool and cold as he could remember from when he first fled from the Ampharos. 

Soffy looked at the mouth of the cave, he made his way through the tunnel to the spring in the back, his nose crinkled at the burning wood. Sitting to the side with her leg in the water was Pascha, had her trainer laying across her lap as she turned to Sophocles. She growled as she gazed at the Alolan Raichu floating next to him, Soffy raised his hands up before holding out his device. 

"Calm down he is a friend, I just wanted to give you this," he reached into his bag before pulling out another emitter, he turned the device on before setting it near the growling fire-type. "This will keep any electric types from getting to you or her. It's the only reason Viso isn't crazy like the others. I'm going up Lanakila to end this"

Soffy stepped out to the cliff-side entrance to the cave system, he turned to Viso. "Well do you think you can lift me up there with your power?"

'I don't think I can. I have a bit of power but I don't think I can lift someone your size.' Viso pushed his thoughts at Soffy with a sigh.

Soffy sat down as water from above dripped down. The boy rummaged through his bag before pulling out a long bit of rope and a hook. The ropes were so common that trainers nicknamed them escape ropes. He passed the rope over to the Raichu who waited with the hook in his stubby paws. Viso nodded feeling the idea through Sophocles' excited thoughts. Soffy watched as the Raichu waved his hands causing the hook to launch along the side of the cliff before embedding itself in some rock further up. 

Soffy tugged on the roped before climbing up, despite his large size Soffy managed to shimmy himself up the rope. He could already feel himself tiring as he made it halfway up the long rope. He held on to the rope before he felt something gently pushing him upward. His eyes locked on Viso's as the Raichu strained to help him up the rope. Soffy climbed faster with the help, and Viso floated upward till they reached the path to the radio tower. The sun was high enough that the most of the snow was just small bits on the tundra leading to the radio tower. Fear gripped Soffy's chest as he knew that the closer he got the more likely the tower would overpower his little device. 

"Viso." Soffy spoke as the Raichu rubbed his face with his paws, the small creature looked noticeably exhausted as he landed on the ground.

'Yes?' The pokemon spoke.

"Do you trust me?" Soffy asked sitting down on the a rock, he patted his thigh.

'I owe you, I just hope that you'll forgive me. I wasn't in my right mind, I'm better than that. I promise. I'll do anything to make up for it.' Viso said his eyes down cast in shame.

"None of that, I did this to you. Let's just agree that we both made some.... errors." Soffy pulled a drink from his back pack before opening it, he mixed a bit of ether into it before handing it off to Viso. "Drink up. I'm going to get you prepared in case you have to protect me from my own team."

Viso sniffed the sweet smelling lemonade in a can before drinking. He felt the human's hands running down his back. Viso savored the flavor, even with the bitter tasting ether inside of it. The humans other hand stroked at his belly, he nearly choked on his drink as Sophocles hands gently rubbed at his testicles. He nervously continued to drink as the human's soft hands coaxed an erection out of him, guilt washing over him as he finished the lemonade and let the can fall to the side.

'Why?' Viso asked trying to prevent himself from trusting into the air.

"If you are already taken care of. You might be sane enough to help me in the worst case of my emitter failing." Soffy answered before lifting up the Raichu.

'If you are going to do it, could you at least get something out of it too? I'd feel a little less guilty.' Viso admitted while resting his paws on Soffy's orange hair.

"Like what?" Soffy asked.

'Anything you want...?' Viso asked, he noticed the male blushing before looking around the mountain.

"Ok. Could you be rough with me, again?" Soffy said it, the words felt so weird coming out of his mouth.

Viso's tail glowed slightly as he looked into the human's mind, he gasped as he scanned over the surface thoughts. What the human wanted from him was exactly what he was already doing, thought of them screwing like Lopunny's in heat assaulted him almost as strong as the signal had. Every bit of Sophocles' fantasy involved Viso being the dominant one over him... The electric rodent steeled himself for what he was about to do. 

'Get off my rock and take off those pants.'

Viso nervously rubbed his paws together while Soffy removed his pants with a smile. The human wasn't the same one that first entered the room with his parents. The chubby male dwarfed Viso by a large amount, his pudgy stomach shuddered in the cold, Viso gaze lowered as he noticed the thick girth pointing at him. Viso blushed at the excitement of the human before him but he rose himself up to sit on the rock, his tail curled invitingly to the trail captain. Soffy approached him before placing his hands behind his back in preparation. 

"Yes, Sir?" Soffy said getting into the role, the voice in the back of his mind telling him what he was doing was getting quieter while his hands rubbed Viso thighs. his fingers played along the small sheath of the pokemon. 

'I want you to...' Viso thoughts cut off before being replaced with the memory of Soffy's fingers inside of him 'Do that, with your shaft.' 

Soffy looked a little nervous before stepped closer, he sucked in his guy a little before pacing his erect cock on the Raichu's belly. He watched as Viso eyes widen, even though Sophocles was only average in length for a human his girth wasn't something he wanted the Raichu to take lightly. Viso's blue eyes hardened before he nodded. Soffy placed his cock against Raichu's hole before applying pressure, he felt a sudden pain as Viso's tail slapped him on the ass.

'We are trying to finish this up, if you are trying to bore me then you are doing a good job. Stoke me off and fuck me, I don't want to be on the cold mountain all day.' Viso tried to sound as annoyed as possible but he was mostly afraid of taking the large organ.

"Oh, right! You're right, Sir." Sophocles had become so caught up in his own pleasure that he nearly forgotten why he was on the mountain in the first place. He spit in his hand before rubbing a bit on his own cock and Viso's half-erect shaft.

Viso squealed as Soffy applied pressure. It felt like he was trying to fit a baseball inside himself. Both males let out a grunt as the human shaft managed to slip past his sphincter, the Raichu's arms were splayed out as if holding on to the rock would make the size difference any less painful. The moment he caught a look of concern on the human's face he slapped him lightly across the cheek with his tail, Soffy responded immediately by quickly stroking off the Raichu. His hands felt wonderful as Viso closed his eyes, even with the burning pain in his ass from just having soffy inside of him instead of pumping the Raichu was enjoying the pleasure. 

Soffy slowly started to rock his hips, the tightness of the Raichu was nearly driving him over the edge with how tight Viso's body was gripping him. The full four and a half inches of Viso's penis was exposed for him to see, Soffy was impressed that for Viso's small size his shaft looked like it belonged on a much larger pokemon. Viso quivered with each thrust, the human's was thick enough to that even his gentle thrusts felt like they hit every inch inside of him. Viso slapped the human again with his tail, before gesturing to the human to pick up the pace. The little rodent immediately regretted the decision as Soffy hands took a firmer grip around Viso's cock while his trusts moved with a much faster tempo. Soffy didn't last long as he came inside the warm vice-like grip of Viso's body, he shuddered as his breath left little clouds in the cool mountain air. The Raichu continued to thrust and squirm before releasing his own seed into Soffy's hands. The thick seed drooled between each finger as Viso gasped beneath him. 

Soffy barely thought about it as he simply licked the salty seed off of his fingers, "Feel better?" 

Viso blushed and nodded, 'I know I have no right to ask but when this is all over. Could I come with you?' 

Soffy raised an eyebrow while putting his pants back on, "Don't you have your own trainer?"

'I haven't had a trainer in a while. I used to be with a good kid but he let me go when he found a better pokemon.' Viso shrugged while standing up, his hole dripped the humans fluids even as he tried to clench is now gaping hole. He sat on his tail enjoying the pressure against his butt rather than the cool breeze flowing around them.

Sophocles nodded as he started to walk toward the radio tower, "I have a lot of pokemon but if you could do me a favor I wouldn't mind having you on my team." Soffy blushed, his heart racing for the what was coming up. 

'Anything. I want to make up for what I did.' Viso answered quickly. 

"Could you convince them when they become sane... To be a little more like you? I mean I lost my virginity in that place." Soffy said as they stood just outside of the radio tower, Soffy turned to look at Viso.

The Raichu lowered himself to the ground, 'I'll try but I'm feeling it again, I think we should get this over with before I lose myself...' Viso used all of his mental energy to try to push out the wave's intoxicating call.

Soffy took a deep breath before opening the door, the smell hit him before anything. The cloying smell of musky pokemon mixed with the smell of sex, even as he scanned over the room the heat was suffocating. His pokemon sat in their own filth most looked too tired to even move. He spotted Togedemaru her body covered in both dried and still fresh semen. Viso stepped inside first his the pokemon gazed at the Raichu, they squeaked, roared and squealed at the Raichu but didn't move. 

'They need food and water. I don't think they are a threat, your tool is still working but I feel myself slipping a bit.' Viso answered while his paws reached down to stroke at his sheath, he moved his paw away before stepping closer to Soffy. 

Soffy immediately went to work, disabled the machine before removing his upgrades and replacing them with more subdued calibrations of his devices. Viso moved around him giving drinks to his pokemon. He tried to ignore them as they started crying out at him the moment they weren't dehydrated. Soffy slammed the panel shut before turning the machine back on. He nervously turned the emitter off and squeezed his eyes shut while letting out a silent prayer to the guardian deities that he didn't come this far to fail.

A loud slam startled Sophocles. He barely had time to react before several pokemon and humans rushed in. Sophocles was immediately detained before his vision swam, some pokemon was forcing him to sleep. Soffy tried to look at his assailants. He could make out the official badges of the Alolan league, but he blacked out as the sounds of chaos roared around him. 

Six days later.

Sophocles sat in a white room, with only a bed and a cot to keep him company. He looked down at his pink prison jumpsuit in shame. He wasn't told anything and he was scared they had taken him and his pokemon. The door swung open as a dark skinned Alolan woman stepped into the room, she closed the door behind herself. The woman was dressed in Native Alolan clothes as she regarded him. Sophocles recognized the woman as Olivia of the newly established League. She glared at him before leaning against the wall.

"Sophocles, you understand why you are here?" Olivia asked her tone that of a thrown book.

"I messed up, I promise that I wasn't trying to do anything evil. I messed up, I wanted the festival to go right-" Soffy was silenced by a slap so vicious that it drew blood from his cheeks.

"You think this is about the damn festival. We have missing people still out there, pokemon so injured and broken that it will take generations to heal. Alolan is considered a laughing stock of tribal lunatics, do you know how many people have died because of you?" Olivia hissed her words quietly, Soffy started sobbing at her words but Olivia eyes held no sympathy.

"You are lucky, I mean lucky, that we have a league now. They are going to toss out a few stories about how you had lost your mind and have been rehabilitated in here. I'm really of the mindset you should rot in here but that would put a bad impression on the Alolan League if a trial captain was put in prison shortly after it was formed. So you are free to go but you will be monitored and you will be replaced by someone more qualified as a captain. Officially it's a retirement but it would make everyone sleep a little better if you treat it as a banishment." Olivia said before opening the door, "Get out."

Seven Hours later. 

Sophocles stood outside of his home, he had his pokemon but he was still dressed in the prison jumpsuit. He knocked on the door waiting for the incoming storm, the door opened slowly his father looked down at him. The man sighed before inviting his son inside with a gesture. Sophocles stepped in to find that the house was unchanged from when he ran away. His father stepped to the refrigerator, he poured two glasses before passing one to Soffy as they sat on a ruined couch. 

"Prison huh? I didn't exactly see my son of as the criminal type." The man spoke softly before drinking the dark brown liquid.

"I'm sorry." 

"I know you are." 

"Where is mom?" Soffy asked before sipping on the drink, he gagged at the taste of alcohol.

"Probably at the airport, we were warned that you would be released. She wanted nothing to do with you, me, or Alola. She is gone, I'll probably receive divorce papers at some point." The old man shrugged before downing the rest of his drink.

"Oh. Do you hate me, dad?" Soffy asked his voice trembling.

"Honestly, I don't know what to feel. I know everything wasn't your fault, and I know that It doesn't make the situation much better, but as much as I want to blame you for everything, you are all I got left. You're still my son. My dick-sucking, pokemon-fucking, disaster causing son." His dad gave a tired laugh before giving his son a pat on the shoulder.

"Am I still your son?" Soffy said feeling the strong drink as he finished his glass nervously. He was so confused at the calm demeanor coming from his father.

"Well the last person to suck my dick half as good as you did... Well I married her. I guess you can still be my son, Soffy." He poured another refill of the drinks before sitting down, he flicked a finger over to the workshop. 

"A few people from the league came through and tore through your lab. They took everything but on the good side they compensated me for the damages to the house and they said they would be compensating you as well." The man sighed his shirt opened as he sat down, "There is just one problem."

"What's that?" Soffy wiped his face as the buzz of alcohol made his problems seem a little distant.

"You can't live here any more. According to the league and the police you are under protection. So they have a place set up for you far enough outside of town that no one should be able to hurt you." The man said with a sigh before reaching into his pocket to hand Soffy an envelope. 

"Why aren't you more upset?" Soffy felt the courage to ask.

"I lost my wife, my house looks like a tornado and my son had to save me by blowing me. Those are the bad things." His father held out a glass to toast against Soffy's glass. "I just made enough money to retire just to keep my mouth shut. My family survived even if it messed us up and now that I know everything you had to go through thanks to your friend, I have to accept that it could have gone worse."

"What friend?" Soffy asked.

"The one waiting in your room, I can't stand to look at him but he wouldn't leave so I just shut him in there. After you talk to him leave out the back door, I'm already seeing folks walking around the front looking for a reason to pick a fight. Take anything you want out the house. I think you should hurry, the mob might get a bit rowdy soon. Be safe." The man said before sagging into the couch, his eyes nervously glancing at the front door.

Soffy took the hint before making his way to his room. He opened the door to find Viso sitting on his bed along side two packed bags. The Raichu looked up at him with curious eyes. "What are you doing here?"

'You said I could come with you but when you were taken they just left me in the snow, so I came back here.' Viso seemed a little unsure of himself even as he pushed his thoughts to the human.

Soffy nodded before opening a drawer, he pulled a spare pokeball from the draw before activating it and hitting Viso with it. The pokeball snapped shut without a single wiggle of resistance from the Raichu, he affixed the ball to his belt before sliding open the window and squeezing himself out. Even from the side of his house he could see that more people were lining up to the front of the house. He hoped that his father would be fine as he kept to the bushes to make his escape.

Three hours later.

Soffy looked at the safe house with a sigh. It was tucked away behind the shady looking mansion in Po Town. The house was a small one bedroom that was furnished with the basic necessities. the water was running and it had heating and cooling. Soffy was surprised as he sat on the hard mattress. He released his pokemon in the bedroom while sitting on the mattress, every single one of them started to yell and scream except for Viso. Soffy waited till they calm down, his Golem was weeping sandy tears while the Vikavolt made shrill buzzes of distress. 

"Are you all ok?" Soffy asked, the pokemon seem confused at his relaxed demeanor.

'They think that you are going to be mad at them, they remember everything.' Viso pushed his thoughts to his trainer while standing behind the others.

Soffy unbuttoned his prison uniform and slipped off the bed before looking at his gathered team. Soffy dropped to his hand and knees facing the pokemon, the former trial captain resembled a Poochyena in heat rather than a human. "I want you all to do it again. Play with me, bite me, zap me; anything you want just let loose. It's only us here."

Viso flinched as he felt the human that he met finally unravel, even if he wasn't psychic the glazed look in Soffy's eyes unnerved him. Not a single pokemon moved closer to their trainer, they stood like stuffed animals before the human. Viso acted without thinking, he hopped on top of the bed to stand behind Soffy. He faced the others before pressing his thoughts to each of them, he finally understood what Soffy wanted him for. He moved forward, rubbing his sheath against Soffy's entrance, the lewd moan was his only response from the human.

'I can't be the only one doing this! He needs you, he doesn't have anyone else. Please, I know I'm new but trust me!' Viso felt the headache of trying to push his thoughts to so many pokemon at once. 

The Raichu's plea galvanized the other pokemon, almost as one they acted. Soffy squealed with delight as the pokemon descended on him in both desperation and loyalty...

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission and as always comments are appeciated.


End file.
